High School With The Miami Kids
by Its-in-your-eyes
Summary: What would it be like if the CSI were back in high school? Secret crushes and drama filled lives! [ OOCness! Be warned! T for language and themes ]
1. The Bus Ride!

**Update for March 13, '09**

_Re-writing and touch-uping a bit. Fixing things; like names. -cough-__  
Some other stuff.  
I wanna get back into writing the CSI's, but I'm so behind in thoughts.__  
I don't know if I'll be able to do the original inserting your own characters._

_I've lost the profiles people sent me.  
I feel like a douche for it.  
I dunno. I'll think about it, see if I can get this series back on track.  
Before going to the others._

_Oh, and pairings are now a secret! Pfft._

* * *

"Ryan! Ryan! Hurry up you stupid brut!" Jessica Keller screamed as she stood at the bus stop.

Ryan Wolfe's house was an ear shot away from her and Keita Shinobo. Keita was hopping from one foot to the other, basically freezing her butt off as they waited for their ride.

"Oh come on, Kei-Kei. It's not that cold out." Jess rolled her eyes mockingly.

Keita just glared, her teeth chattering.

Ryan came dashing out of his house, his book bag falling half way off of his shoulder and his tie crooked.

Jess sighed annoyed at her friend's appearance though she knew it couldn't be helped.

Ryan, Keita, and her had been friends since forever. Because they basically lived right beside each other, except Keita lived across the street from them.

Ryan was trying desperately to fix his tie and get his appearance together while Keita continued hopping effortlessly.

Jess seemed like the only sane one of the three, though she obviously didn't look it. Though she wore the typical female uniform that they were forced to wear, she also had on black nail polish, black lipstick, black eyeliner, and finally her hair was died black with crimson streaks were the bangs were.

Keita was half Asian, so she had the Asian type eyes yet they were green, she had shoulder length black hair, and wore a green head band.

Now, Ryan on the other hand, had his shirt half in his pants, his tie crooked, his brown hair was a mess, and he looked sleep deprived.

The three messed up musketeers as some might say.

**

* * *

  
**

The three noticed the bus slowly drifting down the street, "Finally!" Keita gasped in relief.

As it stopped, Keita was the first to bound through the doors, followed by Jess; who lazily stepped in, and then Ryan, who was struggling with his tie still.

Keita plopped into the seat in front of Samantha Valentino and Horatio Caine. Jess sat beside Keita, placing her bag on her lap. Ryan went towards the back and sat near Sabrina Valentine.

Though Sabrina and Samantha's name's were close, they weren't related in any way.

Sam's bag was positioned on her lap as she laid her head on it.

Horatio was talking to Eric Delko, who sat behind them with Tim Speedle.

"Sami!" Keita squealed as she twisted around in her seat.

"Wake up!" Jess smirked cockily as their friend jumped.

"Ah. I'm up… I'm… Up…" She let her head drop back down, causing her friends to snicker.

"Come on, Sami. It's the first day of High School!" Keita's bright smile could blind someone.

She moaned into her bag, wanting it so desperately to be summer again. Jess wasn't too happy about school being in session again either. She rather sleep late and read manga all day then being trapped in a building with preps and jocks and other losers.

"Cheer up, you two! They'll be cute boys I bet!" Keita giggled as Sam and Jess just groan in agony.

"Great. She's already drooling over boys she hasn't even seen yet." Jess sighed irritated.

Sam just slowly and dully nodded.

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile, Eric was chatting up Calleigh and Sabrina. Speed was writing something on a piece of notebook paper, Ryan was trying to get Sabrina's attention, Horatio was gazing aimlessly out the window, and Alex was listening to her Ipod.

Everything was like it was in junior high.

Speed sat up, moving forward to tower over his sleeping friend.

He began to poke the back of her neck with the eraser part of his pencil.

Sam groaned, burring her face into her bag, "Stop it… Go away…" She mumbled.

He continued, finding it quite amusing.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the bus, Sam."

She shivered and swatted the pencil away, "Fine! Oh my God, Speed! Leave me alone!"

She turned in her seat and smacked him upside the head, which made him fall back into his seat.

Horatio chuckled under his breath as he watched the two.

"So, Calleigh… What are you doing tonight?" Eric asked with a sly smirk among his face.

"Nothing really… Just hanging at the mall…" She gave him a flirtatious look as she spoke.

"Ah, why don't I meet you there?" They continued their flirting game as Sabrina's attention was finally caught by Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan. How was your summer?" She asked, pushing a stray piece of light brown hair back behind her ear.

"It… It was great. Boring…" He stuttered slightly, nervous being this close to her.

"Oh! What did you do?" She asked, leaning close to hear him over the bustling of the other students.

"Just chilled… Went to the beach…" He blushed slightly, looking into her beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Wow. Sounds fun." She giggled oblivious to his nervousness.

**

* * *

  
**

Once more, another shriek of annoyance came from the girl two seats in front of Sabrina and Calleigh.

"Horatio, make him stop!" She whined to the calm boy beside her.

Horatio looked from the irritated girl to the amused boy before speaking.

"Speed. I'd advise you to leave her alone. Before she hurts you." He then turned back to the window, obviously day dreaming about his future girlfriend.

Sam turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out at Speed.

He glared before flicking her forehead.

"Ah! I hate you, Speedle!" She yelled again before sniffling and turning to Alex, who sat across from her.

"Come on over here, suga." Alex patted the spot next to her.

With a relieved sigh, Sam jumped over into Alex's seat and smiled happily, "Thank you, Al."

"No problem, hun." Alex went back to listening to her Ipod.

Within moments, Speed had moved into the seat beside Horatio.

"Ugh! No! Shoo! Shoo!"

Sam swatted him again, though he just smirked arrogantly.

Jess, who had become annoyed by Speed all too easily, rolled up her piece of paper, and batted him on the head several times.

"Leave her alone, Speedle. She doesn't like you bullying her so much." She spoke as she continued to whack him.

"Ow. Hey. I'm not bullying her. I'm just teasing her."

He moved his arms up to protect himself from her beating.

"She doesn't enjoy it." Keita glared, also annoyed by his tactics of getting attention.

"Aw, come on guys. Don't be so hard on him. It's just his way of showing his undying affection for her." Eric placed his hand mockingly over his heart as he spoke in a dramatic voice.

"Shut up! I am not!" Speed glared daggers at the sly boy.

"Oh! Defensive!" Sabrina spoke up with a giggle.

Speed, knowing he was defeated and embarrassed, returned to his original seat.

Sam sighed, lazily laying her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex comfortingly patted her leg.


	2. School's In Session!

_Alright. I've got a few requests and reviews for this story.  
Thank you all! I love you! XD  
Anyway, I wrote this chapter before the reviews, so no customer characters will be present here.  
Neither will they be present in chapter Three either.  
But they will show theirselves in chapter Four! Mwahaha!  
IF I get the Question thingy back by then o.o  
Well, Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
****School's In Session**

As everyone left the noise bus, they all headed to their appropriate rooms. Jess, Sam, Speed, Eric, Sabrina, and Ryan all ended up in the same home room.

The desk were situated in pairs, six in a column, and six in a row. Speed and Eric sat in the back by the window of the fair column. Sam and Jess sat right in front of them, much to Sam's dismay. Sabrina was in the front, located by the door with some other girls. Ryan sat with Frank Tripp near the middle.

"Good morning class! And welcome to your first day at West Side High School!" Their cheery teacher spoke as she waltzed through the door. Everyone gave her the 'oh my god, what the Hell' look.

"Oh great. Just what we need. A cheery goodie teacher…" Jess mumbled just loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam had to stifle a giggle at her friend's mood.

The teacher quickly scribbled her name on the black board. "Mrs. Peterson." Everyone greeted in their automatic robot voices.

She smiled even brighter as she waltzed over to her desk and looked at some papers.

"Alright. Now, I have to do role call…" She began naming off the names as she went down the isles.

"Delko?"

"Here." He spoke with a charming smile as he looked at her.

"Speed?"

"Here." He had his chin on his palm as he spoke, staring at nothing really.

"Keller?"

"Here…" She mumbled.

"Valentino?"

"Here!" Speed, Delko, and Jess answered for the half asleep girl.

She continued on with other names before moving to Ryan.

"Wolfe?"

"Here." Ryan smiled a bit.

She went down before reaching Sabrina, "Valentine?"

"Here!" She answered in her usual preppy voice.

"Tripp?"

"Here." He said just as bored as Jess.

"Alright. Good. I'm glad you're all here!" She piped up, smiling so brightly you needed Horatio's sunglasses. "Now, I want you to fill out this little worksheet. So I can learn more about you." She handed out the paper as groans of unhappiness came from her students.

"Jess… What's it mean by 'favorite people'?" Sam whined to her partner. "I guess it means who's your favorite person…" She wasn't even doing the worksheet, just doodling stick men in the corner. "So… If I put James Bond down…" She looked over at her. Jess gave her the 'I'm not even gonna try and answer that one.' look.

"No, dummy." Speed spoke up.

"I didn't ask you, Speedle." She glared.

He rolled his eyes, "It means who's your favorite person that you know."

"Jessie!" She piped up, scribbling the her best friend's name down.

"That's the only question I answered, besides 'what's your name'…" She smirked lightly.

Sam twisted around in her chair to look at Speed's paper. He didn't realize she was staring at it, because of his offset gaze.

"You have two favorite people! No fair!" She shook him from his thoughts and he quickly put his hand over that particular question.

"So? They're even." He said defensively.

"Oh… I saw Eric's name. But who was the other person?" She leaned closer to his desk.

He leaned away, as much as he didn't want to.

"None of your business."

"Fine!" She turned away, crossing her arms in a pouting notion.

Eric was busy flirting with some girl that had her shirt half buttoned.

Sam once again, leaned her head on Jess's shoulder. It was a habit of hers whenever she was depressed or tired. Jess continued doodling the stickmen as the teacher made everyone pass their papers up.

**_-Line Separator Thingy-_**

"Keita! Keita, wait up!" Sam came running up behind her friend.

"What's your next class?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Gym. Yours?" Keita smiled, hugging her books tightly against her chest.

"Same. Jessie has gym next too." Her tone was slightly off, "I'm way out of shape."

Keita giggled at her friend.

"Well, you're not the only one…" Jess mumbled as she seemingly appeared beside the two.

"Yay! I'm not alone in my laziness!" Sam cheered as Jess smirked.

"You two are such a hand full." Keita mockingly sighed while they just grinned.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed.  
Remember to keep **R&R** for more!  
Much love._


	3. Gym Class!

_**Pairings::  
**Ryan/Sabrina  
Speed/Sam  
Horatio/Reserved!  
Delko/Resevered!  
Callie/?  
Alex/?_

_No custom characters are located in here.  
There's Fluff between S&S though.  
DX  
Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Three

Gym Class!

All the girls piled into the girl's locker room, most giggling because they'd get to see the boys in shorts and some without shirts.

Keita was happily taking her shirt off while humming a mellow tune to herself.

Sam wasn't as eager to become semi-nude in front of everyone, even if they were all girls.

Jess was already wearing her gym clothes under her school uniform, so it didn't bother her really just to slip everything off.

"Oh come on. Aren't you two at least a little excited to see the boys in their gym uniforms?" Keita looked to her friends.

Sam, who was sitting on the bench sliding on her gym shorts, shook her head softly. Jess, who was stretching boredly, turned to Keita. "No." She stated in her cold tone.

"Oh, you guys are no fun! No wonder you can't get boyfriends." Keita huffed, turning away.

"Boyfriends are over rated." Jess said with a yawn.

"Agreed." Sam hopped up, stretching her arms above her head. "Besides. All boys are like Speed and Delko." She added with a sigh.

_**-Line Separator Thingy Here-**_

Meanwhile, in the boys locker room.

"Callie and I are going to hang out." Delko winked at Speed.

Speed knew very well what that meant and snickered, "Lucky."

"Aw. What's wrong? Won't Sam hangout with you?" Delko had tried to keep a straight face as he spoke.

"Yuck. Why would I ever want to go out with her?!" Speed glowered, taking his shirt off.

"Um, because you just about love her." Delko rolled his eyes.

"I do not. What the Hell are you smoking?" Speed looked surprised.

"Come on, Speed. It's so obvious. Everyone seems to know except Sami. And you're just in denial." Tripp laughed, "Sami's way too innocent."

"Innocent!? She's evil! Pure evil!" Speed's eyes widened.

"Only to you. And that's only because you tease her." Delko spoke up.

"You people are just off your rockers." Speed glared, sliding on his tee-shirt.

"Uh huh. At least we're not…. Crazy in love." Everyone laughed while Speed just glared.

3 3 3

"Alright folks. Get it together. We're going outside to practice soccer." Their female teacher instructed.

"And boys. Stop drooling over the girls. And girls. Stop ogling over the boys. We're here for gym, not 'playtime'." The very blunt male teacher glowered.

"He can't blame us." Delko whispered to Speed and Tripp.

"But teacher! It's freezing out!" Keita's voice rose up as she imagined the coldness.

"Shinobo. You're going to have to suck it up." The female teacher smiled tauntingly.

Keita automatically went into cling mode on Sam's arm. "Cold. Cold. Cold."

Sam snuggled close to Keita as they walked outside, Jess following behind them.

_**-Line Separator Thingy Here-**_

When it came time to play, Sam and Keita were sitting on the sidelines. Due to the fact that they seemed like the only ones that were freezing.

"These people are crazy." Sam spoke through chattering teeth.

"A-Agreed."

"Shinobo! You're in! Come on! Move and you'll feel better!" The male teacher beckoned her over.

"Move and I'll die." She mumbled, hopping over to her appointed spot.

Sam was left alone in the coldness.

Suddenly a dark shadow towered over her from behind.

"Go away. I'm not playing…" She mumbled, hugging her knees tightly.

"I can see that." Came the unmistakable voice of Speed.

"Oh great… Here to tease me, Speedle?" She glared, though not looking at him because it'd use way to much strength.

"No. Actually…" He trailed off, taking his white hoodie off.

Quickly he slid it over Sam's shivering body, "There."

She gave him a questioning look, "What… Are you doing?"

"Don't ask." He ordered, sitting beside her, now shivering also.

She stared at him before leaning her head on his shoulder like she would Jess or Alex. "Thanks… Speedo."

He twitched at the new nickname, but sighed not wanting to feud anymore. He'd get his lovely revenge later, when they weren't freezing their butts off.

Unknown to Speed, someone had caught their exchange of words and actions. A smirk coming to their lips as they watched from far across the soccer field. Oh, boy. Speed was in for a teasing when they reached the locker room.

* * *

_I Hope You Enjoyed Chapter Three!  
Chapter Four Should Contain Custom Characters!  
I Hope.  
Remember To **R&R**!  
Love To All!_


	4. Axe Essence

_Okay.  
No custom characters in this chappie either.  
But I was bored and couldn't think of anything for the other CSI one.  
So I wrote another chappie for this.  
Don't worry.  
I'll start on the other CSI one.  
Sometime.  
o.o;  
Enjoy!_

_**ON A SECOND NOTE!  
HORATIO  
&  
DELKO  
ARE OFFICIALLY TAKEN.  
I'm sorry.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Axe Essence**

"Lunch time!" Sami and Jessie cheered, flinging their arms in the air.

"Is that all you two think about?" Keita looked embarrassed by her friends.

"That and anime." Jess smiled widely.

"Oh, uh, Sami. How's hoodie is that?" Keita had just noticed what her friend was wearing.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! I have to give it back to him!" Sam almost screamed as she turned away from her friends and ran down the hall, "Save me a seat, guys!"

"What was that about?" Jess tipped her head to the side.

"Beats me."

**_-Line Separator Thingy-_**

"Ryan!" Sam's voice came from behind the boy. He stood at his locker, gathering some books.

"Oh, hey." He turned to her with his usual smile.

"Have you seen Speed?" She asked, a slight blush on her cheeks because of the way it sounded.

"Boys bathroom. Homework." Ryan chuckled.

"Oh! Thanks, Ryan! I owe you one!" She spoke, running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

'Dang. He's lucky.' Ryan thought before heading to Science.

_**-Line Separator Thingy-**_

Sam found herself outside the boy's bathroom, 'He probably won't come out until the end of lunch.' She thought with dread.

"I'm used to being pushed in there by Jessie and Keita… So… It won't be that hard…" She closed her eyes as she pushed the door open and stepped in.

Once inside, she saw Speed sitting on the sink counter. He had one text book balanced on his one knee while he scribbled answers on a notebook on his opposite knee. To Sam, he looked rather cute trying to fight time.

She shook her head before speaking, "Speedo?"

Surprised by the voice, he jumped, looking up quickly.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to return your hoodie." She moved her arms out, like she was expecting a hug.

"Oh, thanks." He resisted the urge to hug and squeeze her as he slid off the sink counter.

She pulled the hoodie over her head and handed it to him.

"You, know. I got into a lot of trouble by the guys because of this." Speed glared slightly, taking his hoodie back.

"Because you lent me your hoodie?" Sam seemed surprised by the other's cruelty.

"Yea." He mumbled, sliding it on.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause you trouble." She looked down, her voice held a slight sadness to it.

"Whatever…" He mumbled again, sitting back on the sink.

With that, she quickly made her way out of the bathroom and down to the lunch room. 'I really am sorry, Speedo…' She thought to herself.

_**-Line Separator Thingy-**_

"I think I made her feel bad…" Speed sighed heavily as he walked beside Delko and Tripp.

"What did you do?" Tripp glared darkly.

"I just said that I got in trouble with you guys because I lent her my hoodie." Speed stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You're stupid, Speed. That's the last thing you say to a girl. Especially Sam." Tripp shook his head at his friend's naive ness.

"I know how to handle girls. She's just stubborn and she acts more like a boy then a girl." Speed shot back at Tripp's remark.

"Well, shouldn't it be easier to talk to her if she acts like a boy?" Eric raised a curious brow.

"I'm not talking to her." Speed said quickly.

Delko was about to say something when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"I smell like Speed." Sam glowered, sitting against the wall.

"Really?" Keita blinked, she was squatted down beside her glowering friend.

"Mhm. Smelly." She lifted her arm up, Keita sniffed her sleeve.

"Oh wow! You do. But it smells good. What cologne does he wear?" Keita smiled, wanting the cologne he wore.

"Axe. Essence." Sam smirked proudly.

"How do you know that?" Her friend tipped her head to the side.

"It's my favorite out of the Axe collection. Then Phoenix." She nodded a few times.

"So… You like how Speed smells?" Keita smirked greatly.

"Maybe." Sam's answer through both Keita, and the ease dropping boys, off.

"It's not my fault he smells nice!" Sam spoke up quickly, seeing the look on her friend's face.

Keita just laughed, rolling on the floor as she held her sides.

"What are you doing?" Jess's voice came from around the corner.

At first Keita and Sam thought the question was directed at them, but soon knew otherwise.

"Ease droppers!" Sam and Keita said in harmony as they confronted Delko and his gang.

Poised in front of them, with hands on her hips, were Keita and Sam.

Behind them, with arms crossed, was Jess. Neither of the girls looked happy.

The boys were trapped.

"Looks like they know." Keita said, her voice dark.

"What do we do, Boss?" Jess's voice was oddly mysterious.

"We… Gonna have to… Whack 'em." Everyone knew Sam's family had a history with the mafia, so they knew what that meant.

"W-Wait, we didn't hear anything!" Delko spoke up.

But it was too late.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed!  
**R&R** and you get cookies!_


	5. Missing Boys

_Alrighty!  
Chapter five is up!  
Contains one custom character!  
Isabell LaHaye!  
This chapter is dedicated to **StoryDreamer**!  
Hope you enjoy, hun!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
****Missing Boys**

After everyone piled out of the lunch room and to their respective classes, though Horatio noticed Tripp, Delko, and Speed were missing.

Then he realized Jess, Sam, and Keita were coming in late.

Seeing the mischievous grin on Jess's face, the giggles from Keita, and Sam walking like she just one the lottery. He knew they did something crazy.

"Where's Speed and the others?" He asked as they passed his desk.

"Somewhere." Jess smirked.

"Nowhere." Keita giggled.

"Everywhere." Sam winked.

With that they continued to the back and took their respective seats.

"Has anyone seen Delko, Speed, and Tripp?" Mrs. Peterson turned to the bored looking students.

Most shook their heads.

"I'll go find them." Horatio stood up and headed for the door.

"Uh! Horatio! Take those glasses off!" The teacher called after him.

He cringed and picked up his pace, moving out of the classroom quite fast.

**_-Line Separator Thingy-_**

'Now, where could those trouble makers put the other trouble makers?' Horatio thought to himself, stopping in the hall to think.

"Bathrooms." He came to the conclusion and strutted around the corner, in doing so he bumped into a petite female.

The point of collision caused all the heavy books to drop from her arms and scatter across the floor.

"I'm sorry." Horatio apologized quickly, bending down to gather them.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I should have been watching where I was going." Her French accent was thick as she spoke.

"It was my fault. I was hurrying and didn't see you." He handed her some books.

She looked up, taking the books.

At that moment her sparkling grey blue eyes met with his… Sunglasses.

Because, being rather lame, he hadn't removed them.

Yet.

A slight blush came to her face as she studied his features. Once she caught herself doing this, she quickly looked back down at her books.

"Mind helping me find a few friends of mine?" He asked, standing back up.

There was something different about this girl. He didn't know what it was. And curiosity was his weak point.

Her cheeks flushed as she slowly nodded, "Um. Sure. I was just headed to the Library anyway."

"Oh. Excuse my manners, miss. I'm Horatio Caine. And you are?" He inquired, his eyes curious from behind their dark cover.

"Isabell LaHaye. It's nice to meet you." She smiled softly, "So where should we look for your friends?"

"The bathrooms." Horatio said casually as he led her down to where he thought they might be.

With slight hesitance, he slowly eased the bathroom door open, peeking around the corner.

Everything seemed to be in order.

Isabell stood on her tippy toes to peek over his shoulder and into the restroom.

She hadn't been in the male's on yet, which was normal. Since she wasn't a boy.

"Speed? Delko? Tripp? Are you in here?" He called, very cautiously.

There was no answer.

"Wait here." He ordered to Isabell. She nodded.

With that, he slowly slipped into the bathroom, letting the door close behind him.

Knowing Jess all too well, he knew to be careful because of her booby-traps.

After investigating the stalls and everything in the bathroom, he didn't find the missing boys.

He stepped back out of the bathroom and saw Isabell coming out of the female's restroom.

"Are you looking for a Cuban boy, a scruffy looking one, and one that's wearing a tie and muttering something about not spying on girls?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Why, yes. I am." He took his sunglasses off as he spoke.

"I think I found them." With that she opened the girl's door and Horatio took it as a gesture to step inside.

What he saw made even him chuckle.

Speed, Delko, and Tripp were tied with stockings, probably they got them from the storage unit.

Their faces were covered with bright pink eye liner, bright green lip stick, and bright purple blush.

Toilet paper hung all over them. They each had been basically claimed.

Delko had 'Jess was here'.

Speed had 'Sam was here'.

And Tripp had 'Keita was here too!'.

Isabell giggled as she helped Horatio untie the humiliated boys.

"It was terrible, H! I didn't do anything to them and they just attacked me! It was Delko's and Speed's fault anyway!" Tripp looked absolutely mortified.

"I know. I know, Tripp. It's alright." Horatio smiled, trying desperately not to laugh.

"When I get a hold of those three…" Speed grumbled under his breath as he quickly cleaned the makeup off.

"It was all in fun, Speed. Don't get carried away." Delko laughed, knowing how to take a joke.

Speed, on the other hand, did not.

He stormed out of the woman's restroom and to his classroom.

Delko rolled his eyes and followed his angry friend.

Tripp couldn't decide what to do, but went with them because he was scared to be alone in the girl's restroom anymore.

"I, thank you, for your help." Horatio said, sliding his sunglasses back on.

"Uh, it was not a problem. It was actually quiet fun." Isabell blushed lightly, looking at the crowd.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Ms. Isabell." And with that, he left the restroom to go after the boys before they made a scene.

A delicate smile came to Isabell's lips as she watched him hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Horatio Caine." The name rolled off her tongue so perfectly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!  
More to come soon.  
**R&R**!_


End file.
